Independent Software Vendors (ISVs) often package applications for deployment onto an application server. The ISVs may provide the packaged applications to one or more customers of the ISVs. The customers of the ISVs may then deploy the packaged application onto the application server. At least in some cases, as the customers upgrade to newer versions of the application server, the customers may deploy the packaged application onto the newer versions of the application server, without requiring the ISVs to re-package the application for deployment.